Prince Regent ' s Bride
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Moses couldn't believe his own mother is allowing Ramses to marry him when she finds most of the others beneath him and rather protective of the normally shy Moses. Leaving the two alone so they can get use to the idea of them soon will be married leads to some things no one been prepared for.


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 who wanted a Ramses/Moses. This idea came more after reading 'How Do I Look,' a few times that seems to develop in this idea. This is a standalone really.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot only. There is no money made off this fic.**

Warnings: Au, , ooc, Girlish looking Moses, shy Moses, implied cross-dressing, slash, language, sexual tension

Summary: Moses couldn't believe his own mother is allowing Ramses to marry him when she finds most of the others beneath him and rather protective of the normally shy Moses. Leaving the two alone so they can get use to the idea of them soon will be married leads to some things no one been prepared for.

Prince Regent's Bride

* * *

"Ramses, I agree for you to marry, Moses," Tuya states looking at her son who stares open mouth before a wide smile appears while besides her Seti stares as well since its well-known that the queen is rather protective of Moses.

Moses shifts a little, not changing much from the girlish features of his preteen years, blushes a cherry red. He could see the look Ramses gives him makes his heart race. It seems when she asks him who he may like to be with he mention Ramses.

"Thank you, Mother," Ramses said breathlessly bowing his head in respect as he looks at Moses in the eyes giving a small smile.

He watches Moses blush darken making him smirk with amusement. 'So cute like that day you prance around in the dress asking how do you look in it.' He blinks seeing his parents leave the room without another word and soon a tension overlaps the two.

"So we are going to be married," Ramses said earning a shy nod making him roll his eyes and walk towards the smaller teen to lift up his head to stare at Moses. "I'm not going to hurt you Moses."

"I know," Moses whispers softly. "I'm just…"

He trails off unsure how to finish as Ramses hums softly. He murmurs, "I know same for me as well."

Moses blinks finding Ramses's warmth surround him. He squirms in his seat and legs squeeze tighter as heat bubbles in his stomach that begin heading southward. His heart races as he tries to figure what Ramses is planning to do. He watches the dark eyes darken more.

His lips parts a little about to make a nose when Ramses kisses him softly making his body become weak and tingling. He whines arms going around the strong neck and back. Ramses tugs him closer to him as he lays on top of the smaller teen.

"My Little Moses," Ramses said breathlessly parting as the need for air makes them part, "my bride who will still love wearing dresses. Hm maybe it's a good thing you are wearing one right now."

"Ramses," Moses whines , arching more feeling Ramses's arousal making his own harden even more.

Ramses grins adding sweetly," Little one I rather wait until our wedding night, but I don't mind tasting you."

Moses squeaks as his older brother crawls backwards removing the loincloth he's wearing before taking his weeping cock into his mouth. He moans feeling so many new emotions rolling through him. He starts chanting Ramses's name as he bobs his head up and down. So this is what the guards would tell him he should do for Ramses. He feels the heat searing and his balls tightening as the urge to come in Ramses's mouth make his heart skip a few beats.

"Ramses I don't know how much longer," Moses whimpers unable to say more as his moans and whimpers grow louder.

"I'll catch you," Ramses growls making the vibrations go through the brunette making him cry out as he comes which Ramses takes. He licks his lips giving a roguish smile making Moses blush a cherry red.

"Tasty as you look sweet. I'll definitely enjoy our night."

"What about you," Moses ask looking at Ramses seeing the hardness straining underneath.

"I'll be fine. It's for you to feel comfortable. I will be good having you as my bride to me as the Prince Regent, so small or big?"

"What?" Moses question looking confuse.

"The wedding, Moses," Ramses said amusement dripping from his voice as he lay besides Moses pulling him into his arms making the smaller teen to yawn a little as he snuggles close to his big brother.

"Small is fine. Love you Ramses," Moses replies eyes dropping shut.

"Love you to, my little Moses."

* * *

**Arashi: Something adorable and fluffy especially near the end. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
